


Baby Taters

by honeybylers



Series: The 6 Times Jonah Almost Kissed Walker, and the 1 Time He Did [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers





	Baby Taters

Jonah and Walker were hanging at The Spoon, laughing over an order of baby taters. Walker pulled out his phone, and started playing a game. 

 

“Feed me baby taters, I can’t lose focus on this level!” Walker says to Jonah, intently staring at the screen. 

Jonah awkwardly picks up a baby tater, feeding it to Walker. This goes on for about a minute, Walker playing his game intensely, Jonah feeding him baby taters. 

 

“Ah! Damnit! I just died!” Walker says, upset. He grabs a baby tater, shoving it into his mouth.   
“Sorry you lost.”

 

“It’s whatever. Thanks for feeding me baby taters, that totally helped me stay focused on the game,” Walker said, smiling at Jonah.

 

“No problem,” Jonah said, blushing.

 

‘Walker is really cute. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him? NO DON’T THINK LIKE THAT YOU GUYS ARE JUST FRIENDS!’

 

Jonah quickly pushed the thoughts from his head, though they still lurked in the back of his mind. 

 

Jonah went back to talking with Walker, asking if he could try the game he was playing. Walker said yes, so Jonah started playing. He was really good, and beat the level in only a couple minutes. 

 

“Wha- How- WHEN?” Walker said, dumbfounded.

“Practice, my friend, practice.”

 

They sat for a few moments in a comfortable silence. Walker was the one to eventually break the silence.

 

“Hey, you want to come over to my house for a sleepover tonight?”


End file.
